


goodbyes

by sweetheartsage



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beacon Hills, Gen, Goodbyes, McCall Pack, Pack, Sad, Sobbing, Teen Wolf, also theres like some ships but its more like everyone comforting each other, hella sad, how do tags work, lots of crying so much, sad as shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartsage/pseuds/sweetheartsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris and isaac saying goodbye to the pack before they leave beacon hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first ever fic i've ever written.  
> i really really wanted closure to them leaving and this helped me so i really wanted to share it.
> 
> i'm really nervous about sharing this and would like to know if it's bad at all and i would like feedback which you can give to me on my twitter @babebilinski or my tumblr inlovewithfictionalpeople.tumblr.com thank you for reading/giving me feedback!

The pack stood in Scott’s living room, the silence and grief hanging over their heads like a static blanket. 

Isaac and Chris stood by the door, their bags already packed into the car that would take them to the airport to buy one way tickets to, anywhere really. Anywhere but beacon hills. Anywhere except for the place that stole their family and best friends. 

Scott had a lump in his throat afraid he might cry again. Kira and Malia stood of to the side, afraid they might be unwelcome to say goodbye. Derek, Stiles and Lydia stood side by side holding each other’s hands. Stiles kept noticing that Derek was shaking so he squeezed his hand in comfort. The sheriff was right behind his son. 

Melissa was crying and then she was hugging Isaac. Hugging one of the young boys that felt like another son to her. She clung to him and cried. When she pulled back she grasped his face gently with both hands. 

“You are important.” 

Isaac’s eyes brimmed with tears and he looked at the woman who he had come to trust and think of as his mother. 

Melissa spoke softly to him as if they were alone. 

“You are strong. You’re worthy. You’re important, Isaac Lahey. Promise me you will not forget that.” 

“I promise.” It came out like a sob and then they were hugging again. Melissa leaned up and placed a kiss on Isaac’s forehead. “I love you, okay. You’re so loved.” 

“I love you too,” Isaac said.

Melissa clutched his hands and gave them one last squeeze. 

She wiped her eyes before hugging Chris. 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done to help protect these kids,” She said.

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves.” 

Melissa pulled back and went to stand next to Scott who was looking down at his feet. 

Lydia stepped forward next and hugged Isaac. Even in heels she had to stand on her tip toes to hug him. He clutched her waist and she then she said something that made Isaac cry even more. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

He had needed to hear that. He needed to hear that Allison dying wasn’t his fault. She had chosen to die to protect them. 

They were both silent and it was then a small sort of bond formed between the two of them. A bond that would never grow any stronger. 

Lydia gave his tear stained cheek a kiss. 

She looked over at Chris as she pulled back and didn’t know what she could say to him. Lydia hugged him quickly and whispered only something he could hear. 

“I miss her too.” 

Chris hadn’t cried yet and still didn’t. He just smiled softy at Lydia. 

She switched spots with Stiles, taking Derek’s hand who tensed at first at her touch but then relaxed. 

Stiles hugged Isaac but it was short. 

“You’re helpful and your scarves are great,” Stiles grinned. 

Isaac laughed and Stiles gave his shoulder a squeeze. He gave a friendly nod to Mr. Argent but that was all. 

Stiles moved next to Derek and clutched his other hand. 

The sheriff came forward and gave them both a long handshake. A thank you. 

Everyone was still for a moment. Melissa was still crying softly. 

Malia stepped forward and she grabbed Isaac’s hand gently and made eye contact. 

They stood there for a moment or two. 

It was like welcoming Malia into the pack. Saying it was okay that she was there. That she wouldn’t replace Allison but that she would be a new addition to their family. Their pack. 

Malia stepped back, gave Chris a single nod and stood next to Lydia feeling more welcome. Lydia reached out and grabbed her hand. 

Lydia glanced over at Scott and saw that he wasn’t crying but she could tell he wanted to. Needed too. 

Kira took a deep breath before going up to Isaac and hugging him. 

“Thank you, for always helping. I wish that I had the chance to be your friend.” 

“You are my friend.” 

Kira smiled up at him and then took a place next to Malia not sure if she should hold her hand as well so they would be a train of people holding hands. 

Derek looked broken as he stepped forward to talk to Isaac. His last beta. 

They hugged. They hugged and that’s what broke everyone else. Kira leaned into Malia’s shoulder. Stiles pulled Lydia into a hug. Melissa and the sheriff had their arms wrapped around each other. Scott stood alone. 

“I’m sorry-I’m sorry that I wasn’t-that I wasn’t strong for you,” Derek was choking out sobs his words broken. “I’m sorry-I’m sorry that couldn’t save-s-save them. I’m sorry I’m sorry.” That’s all he said over and over again. I’m sorry. 

They just sobbed on each other. For Erica and Boyd. For Allison. For Aiden. For Ethan who hadn’t bothered to say goodbye to them. For each other.   
Derek was still sobbing when he pulled away from Isaac. 

“It’s okay, Derek. It’s okay.” 

Saying it was okay didn't make it that way but Derek felt like he could be forgiven for always losing every fight, for losing every beta he had, for throwing a glass at isaac and for every thing he had ever done to make life more difficult for him. 

He was finally forgiven and the guilt lifted off his shoulders. 

Derek pulled back from Isaac and wiped the remaining tears on his sleeve. 

He gave a hug to Chris who had finally started crying. 

The hug was short and Derek went to Stiles’ side who attempted to hug both Lydia and Derek at once until they were an awkward tangle of comfort. 

Scott was the only one who hadn’t said goodbye yet. 

He approached Chris first and they didn’t say anything. It was a moment between the two of them with only eye contact where they said everything they needed to. 

Mr. Argent cleared his throat. 

He couldn’t stand being in the room anymore. He had said his goodbyes and now it was time to go. 

“I’ll be in the car.” 

He opened the door and then he was gone just like his daughter. 

Scott finally turned to Isaac but then looked away knowing that if he looked at his friend for too long he would cry. Cry at the thought of him being gone. 

“Scott,” Isaac whispered. 

Scott looked at him and broke down. He sank to his knees and sobbed. Lydia let out a whimper. Isaac leaned down and pulled his best friend into a hug.   
They were on the ground sobbing into each other and Derek, Stiles and Lydia were crying on each other. Malia and Kira cried seeing the grief of their new pack and feeling the loss of yet another member. Melissa and the Sherriff were still holding on to each other. 

Everyone cried together. The room filled with the sounds of sniffling and muffled sobs. 

Scott looked at Isaac. 

“She loved you too.” 

“I know she did. She loved all of us,” Isaac looked up his pack, his family. 

He pulled Scott up and into another embrace. 

“Allison’s here right now I think,” Isaac said. “I think she’ll always be here. With you.” 

Scott pulled back from Isaac and looked at everyone. Noticing a perfect space where Allison would be standing. 

“I know.” 

Isaac stood by the front door, knowing that it was time to go, that he had already said goodbye to everyone, including Allison. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Isaac knew that this wasn't case but saying that made it feel true. It made it feel like he would see his family again sooner than later. 

“I love you, Isaac." 

“I love you too, Scott.” 

Isaac opened the door and as he shut it everyone felt a hole form in their hearts right next to the one that one that had formed from Allison and Aiden. 

Lydia was the only one that heard the tiny whisper that sounded like her best friend’s voice. The voice that said, “Goodbye, Isaac.” 

Lydia smiled.


End file.
